


All in a Days Work

by Deyanira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral, Shower Sex, spidercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen and the violet spider have a little fun while in the shower, cleaning up after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Days Work

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for [other Muffet roleplayer.](http://sat-ona-tuffet.tumblr.com) Basically, it's full of sin.

Each of the Muffets was working around the other, not bumping against each other despite the small space of the kitchen. Their limbs worked in harmony, folding over bits of cough into croissants. One by one, tomorrow’s bread would be done relatively quickly, in less than half the time. They both hummed along to the music playing softly on the radio, while their relations clapped along. A few of them chattered about possible plans.

“Deary, would you mind handing me a piece of parchment paper?” Her voice was light and airy, approving even. The warmth helped the other spider warm up further to her guest. This Muffet was known as a queen, and herself, she was a violet spider. It only took a moment for the spider to grab the roll of parchment paper to offer the other arachnid. After these last few pieces of dough, they would be done for the night. Getting up early would be required in order to bake them, but at least the prep work was done for the day. The both of them were absolutely covered in flour, but it was just a hazard of the work they did.

“Looks like we’re done for the night. Not as long as I expected, mademoiselle.” The violet spider began to wash off the dusty flour from her hands, though it seemed a shower would be in order. “We should probably shower, this flour isn’t coming off without a lot of soap.”

The queen looked over to her double, nodding in agreement. “Flour never seems to come off without it. So sticky. I suppose I’ll draw the bath, ahuhuhu.~” And with that, she left her counterpart in the kitchen to finish covering the dough to prepare for morning. The spider kept her eyes on her, lingering until the other was out of sight. She let out a little giggle as she put the trays into the cooler. The sound of rushing water echoed around her, and she made her way upstairs.

The mirror was already steamed up from the heated water, and the queen was already reclining in the tub, bubbles obscuring what lay beneath the water. Her clothes were carefully put away in the laundry basket, where the spider’s own would soon be. She slipped out of her own clothes, stretching herself out. Working in a cramped kitchen always added a sort of tension in all of her limbs. It would eventually come to fall away once her body hit the water, thankfully. Though, the spider wouldn’t mind a massage from her double in the least. She closed the door behind her, before slipping down into the water, across from her counterpart. There was a soft splash as the water rocked back and forth between them. It was warm, soothingly so.

“How nice of you to join me, deary.~” The queen’s voice is soft, and she let out a soft giggle. She pulled the spider closer, and placed her hands against her double’s back, fingers digging into the flesh. Muffet let out a soft sigh of pleasure as her double rubbed into the muscles that were tightened from work. Slowly the knots were worked away, much to the spider’s pleasure. Each of those six hands worked magic to massage and loosen her muscles. She was hovering over the other Muffet, but she eventually laid against her, breasts just below her double’s. This was…nice. Bubbles pressed against her face, but she ignored them.

“Thank you,” she sighed softly, pressing her lips against her double’s neck. The pecks were quick and light. Two of her hands slid beneath the queen’s back, two kept her steady, the last pair carefully placed against the other arachnid’s breasts.

“Is this your plan for tonight, deary? I wouldn’t mind, ahuhuhu.~” The queen simply watched her double with a curious look, waiting for her next move. The spider squeezed the flesh gently, rubbing circular motions into the skin. A soft moan of pleasure was all she needed to hear for the arachnid to continue those motions. The water rippled with the movements, bubbles popping. Her lips pressed against the queen’s neck once more, her fangs pricking the skin. A hitched breath of air was just what she needed.

“Let’s drain the tub, and turn on the shower. So then I won’t drown doing what I’d like to do,” the spider murmured against her skin. Only then did she pull away, returning to her original place in the tub. She pulled the plug, smiling at the churling of the water. The level dropped further once she stood, helping her counterpart up. “I hope you don’t mind feeling cold water for a minute.”

“It’s fine, though I wonder where you’re going with this…”The queen trailed off, waiting for the cold water to hit her. Her double turned on the water again, flipping the handle to turn on the shower head. The water was chilly, and took a few moments to heat up. They both let out a yelp of surprise. Once the water heated to an appropriate temperature, and the spider began to rinse away the suds sticking to her body. The streams of water covered her skin, and she pulled her counterpart beneath the warm water. The queen giggled as the spider helped press away the suds and bubbles. She pulled her close, pressing kisses to the arachnid’s neck, then back to her lips. At first it was gentle pecks, eventually lingering for longer and longer. Soft lingering breaths were inhaled in between each kiss, until a pair of the spider’s hands carefully cupping the queen’s cheeks, bringing her closer. Eventually her tongue swiped across the other’s lips, asking for entrance. Once it was granted, Muffet began the slow process of exploring every centimeter of her double’s mouth. She tasted similar, but just the slightest hint of vanilla.

She wondered what the other arachnid was thinking, just as her tongue slid against the queen’s own. A flash of pleasure warmed her body, and she pressed closer to the other, a hand slipping to brush just above her pelvis.

The queen pulled away, murmuring a breathy, “Please.” The spider couldn’t turn down a request such as that.~ Her hand slipped further below, fingers carefully separating her labia. She then pressed her lips against her double’s neck, moving further and further down along her body. Muffet bit her double’s collar bone, kissed each breast in turn, ignoring the water hitting the back of her head. Lips on her stomach, then a soft bite on her hip. There was a soft mewl of pleasure. The spider slid to her knees, looking up at her double.

The queen looked down at her and nodded. With that, Muffet carefully lapped at the other, broad, slow licks. She could feel her double shudder in pure pleasure, legs trembling. The spider anchored her hands onto the queen’s hips to help support her. The slow licks begin to peter out, tongue dipping in between the folds. There were suddenly hands in her hair, tugging harshly. A moan of pleasure escaped the queen, and god, if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Muffet was careful about licking that particular spot that would bring the most pleasure, since she was so sensitive. They both were. Eventually, though, she began to create a pattern of broad strokes and the tip of her tongue circling around the arachnid’s clit. Another shudder wracked through the queen’s body, and the spider could feel the fingers in her hair tug even harder. “Mm, cl-cl-close, deary, ah!”

“Good.~” This time, she was harsher, quicker, and the taste, oh god, the taste! Pure, so pure. After a few more moments, a whining moan overcoming the sound of falling water. The only reason the queen was able to stay standing was her counterpart keeping her standing. The water had since cooled, though their bodies were still heated. The spider pulled away, turning to turn off the water.

“That was…lovely, deary.~” Muffet sunk down into the tub, listening to the water pour into the drain. “But allow me to return the favor.~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this fic? Come interact with me on my [blog!](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
